Denial
by lastrequest
Summary: Set directly after 'Awakening' ...Denial really had been a much easier way of life, as far as her feelings for Nikola were concerned...


Just a little piece inspired by 'Awakening' – and Nikola's accusation that Helen was jealous ;) some spoilers. I would highly recommend you watch it before reading this – it's a brilliant episode!

.

.

.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks,"

Helen let out a huff of irritation.

"Honestly, Nikola, how long are you going to carry this on?"

He moved swiftly into her personal space, enjoying the speed and grace his vampirism had returned to him.

"Until you admit it."

"Not likely."

"Oh go on. I nearly died today, remember?"

"If I seemed… _concerned_… it was not through jealousy. Rather…" she hesitated, seeming to struggle to give a better reason for her demeanour.

Nikola chuckled knowingly as she averted her eyes.

"It's _so_ obvious, Helen." He teased. But as he studied her more closely his tone shifted. "You know, it's been over a century and yet _still_, you can't even give me this _one_ sprinkling of hope."

She met his gaze again then, seeing the truth behind his statement despite his attempts to make light of the subject. He felt so dejected by her refusal to admit _anything_ to him.

And she had to be honest with herself. The thought of his unwavering devotion to her so suddenly disintegrating at Afina's attention, _had_ made her feel fiercely possessive of the man. And that did reek of jealousy, just a tad. But she was far from ready to give in so easily.

"The only thing obvious to _me_, was your suggestion to help her _repopulate_ the race. It's like I wasn't even in the room with you two."

Instead of being offended by her accusation, a slow smile engulfed his features. And it was then she realised her statement hadn't helped her case any.

"Finally, we're making progress!" he announced, and circled her like she was his prey.

Her composure wavered, the tension between them as apparent as always. She cursed herself inwardly. Denial really had been a much easier way of life as far as her feelings for Nikola were concerned.

"I don't know what you mean," she tried, innocently.

"Did you feel a little ignored?" his playful tone had well and truly returned. "I would have thought I made up for that when I saved your life." He moved up behind her, his mouth close to her ear as he whispered an afterthought, "_again_, I might add."

Her breath hitched involuntarily at his proximity, his breath still warm against her neck.

"I saved your life first," she argued, sensing him moving back around before she could lock eyes on him again.

"True." He smirked. "And I do love it when you're reckless."

"I didn't revamp you on a whim Nikola,"

"Yes, I know, I was dying." he replied casually.

His façade fell when she reached for his hand, invading his personal space in a way he always found thrilling.

"As much as I might have been amused at your temporary mortality, I never imagined I'd have to outlive you. Of all of the five, I could never believe that would be the case." Her gaze lowered to his mouth for a moment, then down to their joined hands. "Truth be told, I never wanted to."

When he didn't respond, she looked back up at him, nervous about her admission. But gone was his arrogant smirk, instead replaced by a compassion and understanding that so rarely graced his face for anyone else but her.

"Well, now you won't have to," he said simply, his own gaze becoming distracted by her parted lips.

The desire for him to behave inappropriately had never been as great as it was in that moment; to have him pull her towards him and make her _feel_ something instead of playing these constant games with each other. Her self control was wavering with each second, and just as she was about to take matters into her own hands a knock at the door effectively interrupted them.

"Hey, Magnus, I heard you were both back. How did it go?"

If Will noticed how flustered she was, he never showed it.

And when she struggled to form a coherent response, Nikola was there to save the day.

As always.

"It was enlightening." He said simply, exchanging a knowing glance with Helen, before looking back at her protégé. He'd save telling the young man he'd been revamped for another time.

.

.

.

Ta da! Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
